Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Duplicate phaser sweep ;Image:AntiChangelingPhaserDevice.JPG or Image:Phaser sweep.jpg One features Odo still as a plant, the other is Odo in mid-morph. Personally, I prefer mid-morph. But having both doesn't seem necessary. - AJ Halliwell 07:31, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :I combined the two, Image:Phaser sweep finds Odo.jpg. But now that I think about it, maybe they should be separate, but both kept so that they can be included one right after the other. --Bp 07:44, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Aeroshuttle ;Image:Aeroshuttle.jpg This is a non-canon image. It seems to be a scanned image from the Star Trek Magazine, which as I understand it is not allowed. I remember that being the problem with previous image deletions, unfortunetly there seems to not be an archive of those discussions for me to reference. I also feel there is no reason for a non-canon image. We have canon ones (they may not be good, but they are canon). --OuroborosCobra talk 00:25, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Uh, as far as I know there is no such thing as a "canon" image of the aeroshuttle. It never actually appeared in any episode (except for the external detailing on Voyager's hull that represented it's ventral side. I've got some good quality renders posted by Rob (Ron?) Bouchune made from the model he developed (just in case) while still at Foundation that he posted on the Starshipbuilder Forums awhile back if that will help... EDIT I just looked at the image and that is one OF those images (that RB posted), if I'm not mistaken. It's about as "canon" as you're going to get, I'm afraid...Capt Christopher Donovan 09:55, 26 August 2006 (UTC)editedCapt Christopher Donovan 09:59, 26 August 2006 (UTC) I don't think "as canon as you are going to get" is good enough, it either is canon or it isn't. Besides, there is Image:VOY partial MSD.jpg and Image:Aeroshuttle future tense.jpg. Granted, they are not as good, but they are actual canon shots, from on screen, and not from the Magazine. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:20, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm going to respectfully disagree. This is the model they WOULD HAVE USED if they ever did an ep with the Aeroshuttle in it, the official Foundation Imagaing mesh. Just because they never used it doesn't make it any less official and canon in my mind. I feel also that this non-screen aired, but official image is a better depiction of the craft in question than some screen-aired but visually limited and uninformative partially seen schematic.Capt Christopher Donovan 23:44, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Actually, the biggest problem I have with this is that it is from the Star Trek: The Magazine. As past image deletion discussions have said (sadly they are not archived on MA, something I intend to propose they start doing), scans from the magazine do not seem to fall under "fair use". That is the primary reason I am nominating this here. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:48, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :After doing some checking, I find that that image is NOT an exact image from Rob's post at Hobbytalk.com after all...I apologize for the inconvenience. I amend my vote to DELETE, and will download from the other site an image that CAN be posted under "Fair Use".Capt Christopher Donovan 00:11, 27 August 2006 (UTC) I went searching through the change history for this page, and I found relevent discussions for images that were deleted just for being from a published source, namely Star Trek: The Magazine. I have "archived" these discussions in my user subpage at User:OuroborosCobra/PageII#Image Deletion Discussions. Please take a look. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:06, 27 August 2006 (UTC) * I still think it is a relevant background image, regardless if it made it into an episode footage or not. Additionally, Star Trek: Magazine had to get it from somewhere, so their acquisition and use of an image coming from a paramount source still falls under the same copyright rules as we use. --Alan del Beccio 15:41, 2 September 2006 (UTC) **The magazine did not "have to get them from somewhere". They could have been commissioned only for the magazine. If this was not the case, why were previous images deleted simply for being in the magazine (again, see User:OuroborosCobra/PageII#Image Deletion Discussions)? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:45, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Gerald Ford image Image:250px-Repub8a.jpg This image was taken from somewhere to represent Gerald Ford and it is stated on the image page that this is the "Original version of picture that was altered and used in the time stream in Storm Front Part II of Gerald Ford.'" I checked the timestream again, and Gerald Ford or the image are not in there, so I vote for Delete. --Jörg 09:03, 1 September 2006 (UTC) *Crazy Ford, falling down all the time. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:20, 1 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' if he wasn't there. Upon deletion of the image, the page will also be deleted as we have already voted it for deletion. - AJ Halliwell 20:17, 2 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Was wondering about this... --From Andoria with Love 23:17, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted', but I just realized today's the 6th day of voting, not the 7th. Ooops! Oh, well, it was gonna go anyway... --From Andoria with Love 04:13, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Qfrontal.jpg Not sure where this uncited image came from, but it shouldn't be used to replace a screencap in the Q article. Aside from be a possible copyright violation, it is seems rather inappropriate on a website based on a TV series.... --Alan del Beccio 18:55, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Looks like artwork from an novel cover, or something. Either way, there are so many episodes with Q, we should be able to find a screencap of him. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:17, 1 September 2006 (UTC) : Delete. It's a cover from a book — one I can't remember for the life of me. — THOR ''=/\='' 22:17, 1 September 2006 (UTC) : Comment - The image is artwork from the novel I, Q. - Enzo Aquarius 22:22, 1 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 00:37, 3 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 09:44, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 19:28, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *''Getriddofit''--CaptainCaca 20:02, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 16:32, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Saucer2.jpg ;Image:Saucer2.jpg For one thing, this is a lower quality version of Image:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), ENT.jpg. It is bigger, but other than that, it is far worse. For another, we already had Image:Constitution class original saucer.jpg, which quite frankly IMO was fine, and did a better job of showing the saucer section. The new one doesn't even show the whole thing, part of it is off the edge. Even if we were to keep this, I do not see why this was uploaded as a seperate file, and not uploaded over the old filename. Instead the old filename was made into an orphan. If that is going to happen, I would think that the uploader of the new image should at least have put the old image up for deletion here, rather than leave an orphan image lying around. It's kinda like drinking a can of soda, and leaving it on the grass instead of putting it in the trash bin. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:25, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :First, a couple of Mea Culpa - I didn't realize there was a version of this image already available, and I didn't stop to think I needed to do something about the "old" image. My bad. I'm still learning the nuances of things like file uploading... :As for the image itself, it's tons better than the one it replaced, for sure. The original version of that pic was a weird pink/purple tinted thing, and when I got done cleaning it up as best I could, it just looked too washed out to keep. The new image is NOT "cut off", you can see the whole of the ship, with the emphasis on the saucer section, which is what the image is supposed to be showing. :For the record, I'm voting KEEP.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:44, 2 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. The "saucer2" image is missing a lot in balance, it is really brightened and washed out, while the "1701 (ENT)" image is much crisper, shade-wise. The "original saucer" imge could use replacement, but with a better shot of the same frame, not another image from ENT *rolleyes* -- Captain M.K.B. 07:52, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :QUESTION Is your problem with the image the IMAGE, or that it's from "Enterprise"? (Guessing I know the answer...)Capt Christopher Donovan 07:56, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :I think we should be more even-handed than making all of our images from ENT or DS9 -- its not like TOS iamges are completely incomparable, some are fairly good quality when it comes to seeing dramatic treatments of the model... for the record, i still support keeping a version of the image from ENT: :: ::Delete, since it's a dupe of ship as seen in the Enterprise finale. However, I'm sure there is a higher-quality image of the ship's saucer out there somewhere... --From Andoria with Love 23:15, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :QUESTION TO SHRAN If a good cap can be found from TOS that has proper clarity and color balance, by all means. As to the two images in question, though, the second (my upload) is larger and brighter, showing more detail. Wouldn't it be the better choice, as a replacement for BOTH images?Capt Christopher Donovan 01:36, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::Reply: Yeah, I'm not Shran, but I have an opinion on this, and poor self control :P Donovan, your upoad is larger, but it is not brighter or more detailed, it is lower contrast, which makes it look brighter, but is in fact not better. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:01, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :It's odd you'd think that, since I increased BOTH Brightness AND Constrast in the photomanip prog I use for such purposes. If you pull up both pics side by side, you can see more detailing on the underside of the saucer in mine than the original. :That said, I'm not one to fight unnecessarily. If anyone else wants to take a shot at making a replacement cap that fills the needs of this shot, I'm not gonna gripe about it. I'm just trying to help...Capt Christopher Donovan 04:24, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry for the late reply... yes, an image with greater detail would be better, but I don't think this images offers that; it's bigger and brighter, yes, but it's also rather blurry. What good are details if you can't see them, you know? Anyways, I think the image we already had is good enough. --From Andoria with Love 09:29, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' What is it with brightening images lately? Maybe the image was meant to be dark to give it mood and what not. But Yeah, the bigger brighter one does seem blurrier. - AJ Halliwell 19:28, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Duplicate lightning image ;Image:Lightening.jpg:Duplicate of Image:Lightning, timestream.jpg, not currently used on any page, delete. -- Renegade54 17:05, 3 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:15, 3 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 09:30, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 09:44, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *'Begone with it.'--CaptainCaca 20:02, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Comment... "lightening" is the the descent of the uterus that occurs late in pregnancy or the transfer of crude oil from a large tanker to a smaller one to allow the larger tanker to enter a port. "lightning" is the weather occurance. The image name is misspelled. But that was today's spelling lesson, brought to you by the letter 'L'. :) -- Sulfur 16:37, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::Dear god, let us hope the vandals don't give us a picture of that first one. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:42, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Image:200px-Nausicaan ship weapons.jpg Smaller version of Image:Nausicaan ship weapons.jpg. Same as some of the small versions mentioned previously above, etc, etc. -- Sulfur 15:08, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :I speedy deleted the image, because it was uploaded by a German user who works on expanding the Nausicaan article in MA/de and he uploaded the same image there a minute later, asuming he was uploading to the wrong database -- Kobi 15:34, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Image:180px-Kazon raider (fore).jpg Smaller duplicate of the original image Image:Kazon raider (fore).jpg. May be related to the user who submitted the resized Nausicaan weapon image. - Enzo Aquarius 20:18, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *What is with these guys and putting up these smaller images? Don't they know that mediawiki software makes that unnecessery? Why is it happening now? I'd never seen it before, and now 3 of them in 2 days. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:22, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Constitution class original engineering hull.jpg We have a better image ( Firing_aft_phasers.jpg ) to suit the purpose of this image. It is no longer needed.Capt Christopher Donovan 18:57, 5 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:22, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Star trek xi.jpg ;Image:Star trek xi.jpg: A part of a banner from StarTrek.com or something. Unused and, since we already have the poster image, unneeded. --From Andoria with Love 20:14, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :delete. Even though it's an image to be deleted. ;) -- Sulfur 20:16, 5 September 2006 (UTC) *I have moved this to the proper page, and fixed the template. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:32, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :*Sorry about that, guess I was in a rush or something... --From Andoria with Love 00:55, 7 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' - Enzo Aquarius 22:30, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Kimmy2.JPG & Enterprise My Computer.ico ;Image:Kimmy2.JPG & Image:Enterprise My Computer.ico: Personal images that were apparently uploaded for a user page, but never used. --From Andoria with Love 02:38, 7 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:33, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Enterprise NCC - 1701 - A.jpg ;Image:Enterprise NCC - 1701 - A.jpg An orphaned duplicate of Image:EnterpriseRefit.jpg. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:24, 7 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 02:59, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Cptmidnight ani.gif ;Image:Cptmidnight ani.gif : Animated image of the 1950s TV hero Captain Midnight uploaded either for personal use or for placement on the Richard Webb page. Not allowed in the former scenario; not needed for the latter. --From Andoria with Love 02:59, 8 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' --OuroborosCobra talk 03:09, 8 September 2006 (UTC) *:Delete: I was going to use this on my User Page, but thought better of it. Given the bearskins and stone knives I'm using, this image was inadvertantly added to the collective. --GNDN 03:25, 8 September 2006 (UTC) *::I continue my vote to Delete, but I will point out that Richard Webb played Captain Midnight. --GNDN 03:26, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted' by Captainmike since the image's uploader (is that a word?) agreed with the deletion. --From Andoria with Love 16:34, 8 September 2006 (UTC)